That Rainy Day
by jendaiyu
Summary: Apa kau suka hujan? / Oneshot/ HijiMitsu/ past, Bushuu timeline.


**.**

.

.

.

That Rainy Day

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorachi Hideaki** 空知 英秋 is the original author of the _Gintama (_ 銀魂) manga, I definitely don't own anything.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bunyi gemerisik hujan mengisi keheningan di malam hari ketika Kondo Isao dan Hijikata Toshiro menghadiri undangan makan malam di kediaman Okita. Di atas meja makan sudah tersaji acar mentimun, ikan goreng, lobak yang ditumis dan sup miso. Namun Kondo, Hijikata dan Sougo belum menyentuh makanan mereka, menunggu dalam diam. Di wajah Hijikata dan Sougo terdapat memar dan luka cakar, keduanya habis berkelahi tadi sore karena Sougo mencoba menyerang rambut panjang Hijikata dengan alat cukur yang dipinjamnya dari kakek tetangga sebelah. Alat cukur itu memang tidak mengenai Hijikata sama sekali, namun Kondo yang malang menjadi korban ketika dia berusaha melerai perkelahian mereka, sekarang sisi kanan kepalanya terdapat garis panjang yang tidak ditumbuhi rambut. Baik Sougo maupun Hijikata belum kembali bicara sejak tadi, Kondo sedang memutar otak mencari topik yang menyenangkan untuk memperbaiki suasana hati mereka, namun dia kehabisan akal.

"Maaf menunggu." Mitsuba yang selesai berberes-beres muncul dari dapur, mengenakan _yukata_ rumah merah mudanya, lalu dia duduk di tempat kosong di sebelah Sougo.

"Nah, karena Mitsuba-dono sudah datang, mari kita makan!" seru Kondo, berusaha terdengar ceria.

Namun hanya Mitsuba yang mengucapkan salam selamat makan dengan gembira, Hijikata dan Sougo mengatakannya dengan ogah-ogahan dan mulai makan.

Hijikata memperhatikan Mitsuba yang menaburi nasinya dengan bubuk cabai dan membumbui ikan gorengnya dengan saus tabasco. Mitsuba menyadari pandangan pemuda itu, lalu tersenyum kecil padanya, membuat Hijikata gelagapan, buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dan menuangkan mayones di atas nasinya.

"Aku mungkin sudah terlalu sering berkomentar, tapi sampai sekarang aku masih heran kalau kalian berdua benar-benar bisa makan yang begitu," ujar Kondo, lalu melahap sepotong lobak.

Mitsuba memperlihatkan senyuman pada Kondo sebagai pengganti jawaban, kemudian suasana kembali hening.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya, Mitsuba-dono," Kondo bicara lagi, nasinya sudah habis, dia meletakan mangkuk dan sumpitnya di meja dengan rapi, Mitsuba menawarkan kalau-kalau dia ingin tambah, Kondo menolak dengan sopan dan memulai topik obrolan baru, "eh, ngomong-ngomong akhir-akhir ini sering hujan ya, aku suka sekali hujan, bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Aku juga suka sekali hujan, bau hujan yang membasahi tanah itu menenangkan," jawab Mitsuba.

"Aku benci sekali, kalau hujan aku jadi tidak bisa main diluar, cuacanya lembap, kesehatan Aneue pun jadi memburuk," Sougo merengut.

Kondo berubah cemas, "Mitsuba-dono, kau harus jaga kesehatan, oh iya, di halaman rumahku ada tanaman jahe, lho, besok akan kubawakan, jahe bagus untuk meningkatkan daya tahan tubuh,"

"Aku baik-baik saja Kondo-san, terima kasih," kata Mitsuba.

"Aneue, tapi cuaca seperti ini membuatmu flu dan terbatuk-batuk tengah malam kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, itu hanya alergi dingin biasa," Mitsuba mengelus pucuk kepala Sougo, pandangannya berpindah pada Hijikata yang baru saja menghabiskan makanannya, "Toshiro-san bagaimana? Kau suka hujan?"

Hijikata diam sebentar, "entah, aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyukainya atau membencinya,"

"Tentu saja dia takut hujan, Aneue, dia itu sejenis siluman lumpur," potong Sougo.

"Hahaha, apa itu siluman lumpur? Kau kreatif sekali Sougo," Kondo terkekeh.

"Jadi menurutmu begitu, setan kecil? Jangan bicara soal siluman kalau nantinya hanya akan membuatmu mimpi buruk dan mengompol, anak tengik!" ejek Hijikata, menyeringai.

"Diam! Mati saja kau Hijikata!" Sougo merosot ke bawah meja supaya kakinya bisa mencapai Hijikata, dan menendang-nendang bagian bawah tubuh Hijikata.

Hijikata membalas dan mereka beradu kaki di bawah meja.

"Sou-chan, hentikan, jangan tidak sopan pada orang yang lebih tua," kata Mitsuba lembut.

"Kenapa aku harus sopan pada siluman seperti dia?" Sougo menambah kekuatan pada kakinya.

"Toshi, kau lebih tua darinya, mengalah sedikit akan lebih baik," Kondo menasihati.

"Aku tidak peduli! Tidak bisakah kau lihat kalau bocah ini jelmaan iblis, Kondo-san?"

Hujan di luar sana masih turun dengan lebat, baru satu jam setelahnya, hujan mulai reda dan perkelahian antara dua anak lelaki itu berhenti, sekitar jam sembilan malam Kondo dan Hijikata pamit pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari lainnya di minggu ini, cahaya matahari siang itu tertutupi awan dan angin bertiup cukup kencang. Dari pagi tadi, warna langit terus sama, namun hujan sama sekali belum turun. Karenanya Mitsuba bersyukur karena cuciannya hari ini bisa kering, dia sedang menurunkan selimut tebal dari gantungan bambu ketika Hijikata tiba-tiba datang.

"Toshiro-san," Mitsuba sedikit terkesiap.

"Apa bocah itu ada di dalam?" tanya Hijikata tanpa ekspresi.

"Sou-chan belum pulang, apa dia kabur dari _dōjō_ lagi?"

"Setelah makan siang anak tengik itu menghilang," Hijikata bilang, lalu menyadari air muka Mitsuba yang berubah cemas, "maaf, sebaiknya aku segera menemukannya,"

"Aku juga akan mencarinya," kata Mitsuba, menyentuh lengan Hijikata.

Hijikata memandangnya sebentar, mempertimbangkan apa yang harus dia jawab, "terserah,"

.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan agak jauh, Hijikata dan Mitsuba sampai di gubuk bambu kecil yang berada di dekat kaki gunung, gubuk itu terpisah agak jauh dari rumah-rumah lainnya, di sekitarnya dan ditumbuhi ilalang tinggi sebatas lutut. Ketika itu hujan mulai turun, Mitsuba langsung masuk ke gubuk itu tanpa kelihatan segan dan Hijikata mengikuti. Gubuk itu kosong melompong, kotor dan banyak sarang laba-laba. Karena tertutup sama sekali tanpa jendela, sepertinya gubuk itu dulu digunakan sebagai tempat penyimpanan hasil panen, namun kini diabaikan pemiliknya.

"Dia juga tidak ada di sini," gumam Mitsuba kecewa dan semakin khawatir ketika mendengar suara keras air hujan yang jatuh ke atas atap gubuk, menandakan kalau hujan kini turun deras. Hijikata melirik Mitsuba sejenak, lalu memalingkan pandangannya ke arah pintu.

"Kondo-san juga sedang mencarinya, lagipula meski berotak kosong anak itu pandai melindungi diri," kata Hijikata, mencoba menenangkan.

Mitsuba diam saja, masih khawatir, tapi mempercayai kata-kata Hijikata. Dia lalu mengambil payungnya yang tersandar di sebelah pintu. Hijikata mengamati gerak-gerik gadis itu.

"Tunggu! Aku yang akan mencarinya," Hijikata mengikuti Mitsuba ketika gadis itu membuka pintu dan keluar.

Mitsuba memandang Hijikata, "Toshiro-san baik sekali, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan Toshiro-san berbasah-basahan lagi," lalu gadis itu tertawa kecil.

Hijikata merasakan suhu tubuhnya naik ketika melihat Mitsuba menertawakannya, dia tadi memang terlalu malu untuk berbagi payung dengan Mitsuba sehingga menolak ketika Mitsuba hendak memayunginya. Hijikata dengan keras kepala membiarkan dirinya terkena hujan gerimis. Tapi sekadar gerimis memang bukan masalah besar.

Menelan ludah, Hijikata menarik pergelangan tangan Mitsuba agar gadis itu kembali masuk ke gubuk, dan mengambil payung yang dipegang gadis itu.

"Kita akan mencarinya," kata Hijikata, membuka payung, mata gelapnya sesekali mengecek wajah Mitsuba, mengamati reaksinya, namun berusaha agar tidak terlalu mencolok.

Mitsuba tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau Sou-chan tidak ke gubuk, dia ada dimana ya," Mitsuba bergumam ketika mereka sampai di jalan panjang yang kanan kirinya terdapat sawah, hujan masih belum kunjung mereda.

"Apa biasanya dia selalu ke sana kalau menghilang?" tanya Hijikata.

Mitsuba mengangguk, "dari dulu itu tempat rahasia kami, kalau dia marah atau sedih dia akan bersembunyi di sana, lalu aku akan menghampirinya dan dia akan menceritakan masalahnya, baru setelah itu dia mau pulang,"

"Cih, anak yang egois sekali," gerutu Hijikata.

"Sou-chan jadi begitu karena salahku, tapi, dia akan sangat terluka dan kesepian jika seandainya aku bersikap keras padanya,"

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan 'kau bersikap keras'," ujar Hijikata, menahan tawa.

Mitsuba kembali tersenyum, hujan sedikit mereda namun masih cukup deras, di sepanjang jalan jarang ada orang lalu lalang, hanya barusan tadi mereka melihat segerombolan anak laki-laki yang berlarian berlawanan arah sambil tertawa-tawa bermain hujan.

"Oi! Kalian!" Kondo terlihat di ujung jalan, dia berlari sambil memegangi capingnya.

Ketika Kondo sampai tepat di hadapan mereka berdua dengan napas tersengal-sengal Hijikata menjauhkan dirinya agar tidak terlalu menempel pada Mitsuba, sehingga tubuh sebelah kanannya tidak tertutupi payung dan dibasahi air hujan, namun dia berusaha agar tangannya tetap memegang payung dengan benar supaya tubuh Mitsuba terlindungi sepenuhnya. Mitsuba tidak menyadarinya, dengan serius dia menunggu kabar dari Kondo.

"T-tadi di sana ada seseorang yang melihat Sougo," Kondo berusaha bicara, napasnya masih memburu, "katanya, dia di sana, ke arah sana, sepertinya dia naik ke gunung,"

"Gunung?" Mitsuba bergumam, tanpa berpikir dia membalikan tubuhnya dan berlari kecil ke arah yang ditunjuk Kondo, Hijikata mengikuti Mitsuba—tetap memayunginya, Kondo kemudian juga berlari mengikuti mereka.

Hujan memang sudah berhenti namun sulit mencari seseorang di tengah hutan yang ada di gunung itu, jalanan juga licin dan becek. Ketika sampai di hutan itu, Kondo memperingatkan agar mereka berhati-hati, tetapi dia sendiri terpeleset gundukan tanah licin dan terperosok ke tempat yang lebih rendah.

"Kondo-san! Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Hijikata sekenanya ketika dia dan Mitsuba ikut turun dan melihat keadaan Kondo yang tampaknya baik-baik saja.

"Ya, aku tidak apa—akh!" Kondo meringis ketika mencoba berdiri.

"Sepertinya terkilir, Kondo-san, jangan dipaksakan," ujar Mitsuba.

Hijikata menghela napas, "tidak ada pilihan lain, aku akan mencarinya, kau tunggu di sini bersama Kondo-san," dia bilang pada Mitsuba.

"Toshiro-san,"

"Aku akan segera menemukannya, kau jaga Kondo-san saja," kata Hijikata, kemudian berlari meninggalkan mereka, Mitsuba membantu Kondo untuk duduk dengan posisi yang lebih baik, dalam hati berharap Hijikata cepat kembali membawa Sougo.

Hijikata menghabiskan waktu sekitar duapuluh menit mencari Sougo di mana-mana sampai dia mendengar suara anak kecil bergumam dan mengumpat di antara isakan. Ketika Hijikata menoleh, dia melihat Sougo meringkuk di bawah pohon dedalu yang melengkung secara tidak biasa hingga pucuknya nyaris menyentuh tanah—membuatnya mirip seperti gua. Kalau dilihat dari tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu basah, sepertinya Sougo sudah berteduh di sana sebelum hujan turun tadi. Hijikata berjalan mendekatinya, Sougo sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadirannya, dia masih menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara kedua kakinya dan terus bergumam, "ini semua karena Hijikata, lebih baik dia mati... si sialan itu,"

"Oi!" tegur Hijikata penuh tekanan.

Sougo mendongak untuk menatapnya, raut wajahnya menunjukan permusuhan, dia mengelap air matanya dengan lengan baju, "ngapain kau ke sini?!"

"Kau kabur, membuat semua orang cemas dan sekarang menyalahkanku? Benar-benar anak yang luarbiasa!" kata Hijikata kesal, lalu menyepak pelan kaki Sougo,"ayo pulang,"

"Aduh!" pekik Sougo, memegangi kakinya. Hijikata tersentak, dia yakin hanya menyentuh kaki Sougo dengan kakinya.

"Kenapa, bocah tengik?" Hijikata berjongkok, melihat kaki kanan Sougo yang membengkak, memeriksanya, ketika Hijikata mencoba menggerakannya, Sougo menjerit lagi.

"Sakit, Hijikata idiot!"

"Kau ini ngapain sih?" Hijikata bertanya tanpa mengharapkan jawaban, dia menebak-nebak sendiri kalau anak itu terjatuh seperti Kondo tadi karena jalanan yang licin, tapi sepertinya keadaannya lebih parah, ada kemungkinan kalau tulangnya retak

Hijikata berdecak kesal, kemudian membalikan tubuhnya, berjongkok memunggungi Sougo. "cepat naik,"

"Tidak akan!" Sougo meninju punggung Hijikata sekuat tenaga, Hijikata tersungkur, wajahnya menyentuh tanah becek.

"Aku akan membunuhmu bocah brengsek!" Hijikata berseru dengan suara tinggi, dia ingin menghajar anak itu, namun sesuatu menghentikannya, dia kembali memposisikan dirinya untuk menggendong Sougo.

"Kau bisa tinggal di sini terus kalau kau lebih suka kakakmu menunggu di hutan sampai tua sambil mencemaskanmu, ini kesempatan terakhirmu, kalau kau macam-macam lagi, aku akan meninggalkanmu dan bilang pada kakakmu kalau kau sudah mati," jelas Hijikata.

Sougo merasa sangat marah pada Hijikata, tapi dia terpengaruh dengan ucapan Hijikata, lagipula kakinya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakan, jujur saja dia tadi sangat takut, sempat terbayang di benaknya jika tidak ada seorang pun yang datang dia harus ada di hutan sampai mati karena kelaparan atau dimakan binatang liar. Sougo melihat ke langit, langit menunjukan hari sudah sore. Aneue pasti sangat cemas, pikirnya.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan kira setelah ini aku akan menyukaimu—aku tetap membencimu, dan akan selalu benci padamu Hijikata _kono yaro_!" kata Sougo, dia lalu berlutut, menggunakan lututnya untuk maju, mendekat ke punggung Hijikata, berusaha mengabaikan tatapan Hijikata yang menoleh memperhatikannya, kemudian Hijikata bangkit ketika tangan Sougo sudah bertengger di pundaknya, Hijikata menaruh tangannya di belakang untuk menahan berat badan Sougo, Sougo menekuk kedua lututnya di sisi badan Hijikata supaya stabil.

"Kalau kau berbuat aneh-aneh, aku akan langsung melemparmu lho," Hijikata memperingatkan.

Sougo memberengut, membuang muka.

Ketika Hijikata dan Sougo hampir mencapai tempat dimana Kondo dan Mitsuba berada, Sougo tiba-tiba memekik.

"Apa?" tanya Hijikata kesal, menghentikan langkahya.

Sougo menunjuk bunga berwarna kuning dengan bintik-bintik merah yang tumbuh liar di tanah, warna bunga itu memang mencolok karena di sekitar situ hanya tumbuhi rerumputan, "itu, bunga yang kucari!" Sougo keceplosan karena perasaan senangnya meluap, tentu dia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak berminat membicarakannya dengan Hijikata.

"Kau kemari untuk mencari bunga?" Hijikata meninggikan suaranya, "di desa kan juga banyak,"

"Itu bukan bunga sembarangan, Hijikata sialan! Itu untuk kesehatan Aneue, aku akan mengambilnya sendiri kalau kau tidak mau,"

Hijikata melengos kesal, "apa boleh buat,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mitsuba meminta Hijikata dan Kondo untuk makan malam di sana dan menginap ketika mereka semua sampai di kediaman Okita, Hijikata awalnya menolak, namun karena Kondo harus menerima tawaran tersebut karena kondisi kakinya yang terkilir dan dia meminta Hijikata menemaninya, dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain ikut menginap. Lagipula hujan deras kembali turun sejak mereka sampai dan tampaknya tak akan berhenti sampai tengah malam nanti, hari sudah malam karena di tengah perjalanan mereka lebih dahulu mampir ke rumah dokter untuk mengobati Sougo dan Kondo. Kondo memang cuma terkilir saja. Sementara seperti dugaan Hijikata, tulang pergelangan kaki Sougo retak dan perlu penanganan, sehingga cukup lama mereka menunggu di sana, Sougo juga diperingatkan dokter untuk beristirahat selama beberapa minggu ke depan dari latihan pedang, tampaknya anak itu justru senang akan hal itu.

Setelah makan malam Mitsuba menyuruh Kondo dan Sougo masuk ke kamar dan segera beristirahat, Mitsuba rupanya cukup tegas kalau menyangkut soal kesehatan. Sougo dan Kondo menurut dan berbaring di futon yang telah Mitsuba sediakan, Kondo langsung tertidur tepat ketika dia berbaring. Mitsuba mengecup kening Sougo dan mengucapkan selamat tidur, ketika Mitsuba hendak berdiri, Sougo menarik lengan _yukata_ nya, memintanya menunggu sebentar dan mengeluarkan sekuntum bunga kuning dengan bintik merah yang tadi dipetiknya di hutan bersama Hijikata.

"Untuk Aneue," kata Sougo sambil tersenyum lebar, "aku dengar dari obrolan orang-orang di _dōjō_ kalau bunga hutan seperti ini bisa membuat orang menjadi lebih sehat, jadi, Aneue harus selalu membawa bunga ini,"

Mitsuba mengambilnya, sebenarnya dia kurang paham bagaimana bunga hutan bisa membuat seseorang lebih sehat, namun niat baik Sougo membuatnya bangga, dia membelai lembut pipi bulat Sougo dan tersenyum, "terima kasih banyak, Sou-chan, pasti selalu kusimpan," katanya, Sougo tersenyum lebih lebar lagi, kemudian Mitsuba berdiri dan keluar kamar.

Suara hujan yang mengguyur tanah memenuhi telinga Hijikata yang duduk di teras rumah, tetapi ketika Mitsuba memanggilnya dengan pelan, dia dapat langsung menyadarinya, dia menoleh ke belakang. Mitsuba datang menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih pada untuk semua bantuan Toshiro-san hari ini, bahkan setelah bagaimana Sou-chan selama ini memperlakukanmu," kata Mitsuba.

"Aku tidak melakukannya itu demi si bodoh itu, itu hanya... K-karena Kondo-san kelihatannya cemas,"

Mitsuba tersenyum, menatap Hijikata yang memperhatikan air hujan dengan ekspresi canggung.

"Ah, hujannya semakin deras," Mitsuba berkata lagi, "sebenarnya di hari upacara pemakaman Ayahku, hujan deras seperti ini turun, bahkan lebih deras, bisa dibilang badai,"

"Ayahmu _samurai_ kan?" Hijikata bertanya, hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan.

"Iya, dia tampak sangat bangga ketika hendak pergi berperang hari itu, makanya aku tidak menangis di upacara pemakamannya," kata Mitsuba, membuat Hijikata membelalak, "Ibu memarahiku karena aku tidak menangis hari itu, mungkin aku ini memang orang yang dingin ya,"

Hijikata menatap wajah tenang Mitsuba, gadis itu terus tersenyum sepanjang dia bercerita.

"Ibu juga beberapa waktu setelahnya meninggal karena sakit, lagi-lagi aku tidak sedih dan semua kerabatku memarahiku durhaka," Mitsuba tertawa kecil.

"Mungkin kau sama anehnya dengan adikmu," komentar Hijikata, dia menyeringai. Tapi sebenarnya mulai memahami apa yang dirasakan gadis itu, Mitsuba bukannya tidak ingin menangis, tapi dia percaya kalau dia tidak boleh menangis. Ketika Mitsuba menangis, dia akan membuat ayahnya kehilangan kebanggaannya sebagai _samurai_ karena sudah membuat puterinya bersedih, ketika dia menangis, ibunya akan merasa gagal sebagai ibu dan pergi dalam keadaan cemas karena meninggalkan anak-anaknya dalam kesepian. Sementara jika Mitsuba mengantar kepergian mereka dengan senyuman, dia menunjukan kalau dia baik-baik saja dan dapat sepenuhnya dipercaya untuk menghadapi kehidupan tanpa mereka.

"Dan kau membiarkan si bodoh itu jadi _samurai_ juga ya," Hijikata setengah berbisik, Mitsuba sepertinya tidak terlalu mendengarnya, dia tampak bingung. Tapi Hijikata tidak perlu penjelasan kenapa Sougo diizinkannya menjadi _samurai_ , lagi-lagi gadis itu mengorbankan perasaannya demi kebahagiaan orang lain.

"To—"

Sebelum Mitsuba menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hijikata menyentuh pipi Mitsuba yang terasa hangat, mata Mitsuba yang besar dan indah bertemu dengan mata kelamnya. gadis itu tersenyum, senyumnya agak berbeda saat itu, entah kenapa bagi Hijikata senyumnya saat itu terlihat lebih jujur daripada yang sebelumnya dia perlihatkan, dalam hati Hijikata mengakui kalau kegelapan di malam itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan keindahan gadis di hadapannya. Hijikata mendekatkan wajahnya, bibirnya bertemu bibir lembut Mitsuba. Saat itu, Hijikata seolah ditarik dari dunianya yang dingin dan gelap ke dunia Mitsuba yang hangat dan cerah, gadis itu menyebar kebahagiaan yang asing bagi Hijikata bahkan sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Sebuah kebahagiaan yang seringkali membuat darahnya berdesir, jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat sehingga dia sulit bernapas dan bertingkah seperti orang bodoh. Suatu perasaan yang dia rasa tidak pantas dirasakan orang sepertinya, sesuatu yang untuk pertama kalinya dia rasakan terhadap seseorang—Hijikata bahkan yakin kalau untuk selamanya hanya Okita Mitsuba yang bisa memberinya perasaan seperti itu.

Hijikata menjauhkan wajahnya perlahan, buru-buru membuang muka ketika mendapati wajah Mitsuba yang memerah.

"M-maaf, a-aku," pikiran Hijikata kini bercampur aduk, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan sekarang ketika dia sudah kelepasan seperti ini, "j-jangan salah paham, a-aku memang punya kebiasaan aneh, ketika hujan di malam hari aku akan secara tidak sadar tiba-tiba mencium orang,"

Hijikata dalam hati memaki dirinya sendiri karena memberikan alasan paling bodoh se-dunia, mungkin se-galaksi, tapi tidak ada cara lain selain melanjutkan cerita bodohnya saat itu, "ya, aku memang begitu, bahkan aku pernah mencium Kondo-san dan kakekku sendiri dulu," jelasnya dengan wajah serius.

Mitsuba awalnya kelihatan bingung, tapi kemudian senyumnya yang selalu berhasil membuat perasaan Hijikata tentram kembali muncul. Mitsuba menutup matanya, sedikit merunduk, "aku paham, Toshiro-san."

Ketika menatap Mitsuba lagi, Hijikata mendapati Mitsuba memandangi langit gelap tak berbintang yang terus menurunkan hujan, gadis itu masih tersenyum. Hijikata segera mengerti kalau gadis itu sudah menyadari bagaimana hal ini akan berujung, sama seperti dirinya.

"Toshiro-san suka hujan?"

"Ya, aku suka."

.

.

.

.

 **終わり**


End file.
